Heron Blue
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: Percy Jackson, maladjusted New Yorker, moves to Forks WA. Between the lack of bright city lights and a place to get a decent hot dog, Percy feels more alone than ever. But Edward Cullen changes all of that. But what is he? SLASH E/P, AU
1. Chapter One: Empire State of Mind

_Percy Jackson, maladjusted New Yorker, moves to Forks WA with his mother and pig of a step-father. Between the lack of bright city lights and a place to get a decent hot dog, Percy feels more alone than ever. But Edward Cullen changes all of that. One problem remains, what exactly is he? Percy/Edward Slash AU_

_A/N: This is rated M by the way, just in case you didn't read the rating. This is basically Twilight if Percy was the main character. Other characters from The Olympians will make some appearances but not a lot; as I've only seen the movie. Percy is still a demigod but I'll get to that later. Obviously this is alternate universe but all the Twilight characters exist. Bella does too but only plays a minor part in the story. All characters will be played by their respective actors and the theme to the story is __**'Heron Blue'**__ by Sun Kil Moon. _

* * *

**Chapter One: Empire State of Mind**

The attic room was dark and isolated; a horrible match for Percy Jackson. He wanted to be out and about in the world but in his current state he knew he wouldn't be doing anything interesting for the next two years. He and his mother (he purposely chose to leave out his pig of a step-father) moved to some town call Forks…or what it Spoons? Percy didn't particularly care. He wasn't an ungrateful boy, no one would say that at all, but there was a part of him that hated how appreciative and accepting he was. There were times when he wished to 'buck the crowd' but stayed silent; for reasons unknown.

As he looked down from the attic window at the neighborhood outside he couldn't help but sigh with annoyance. He pressed his palms against the wall and leaned, his head falling downwards so he could stare at his feet. The necklace strung around his neck by a simple silver chain dangled in his vision line. The charm on the end of the necklace was the size of a guitar pick and was shaped like the head of a three pointed trident and ended with a horizontal silver bar. It was the symbol for Poseidon, the Greek God of the ocean, which Percy loved. Percy loved the water and everything to do with it. He could hold his breath longer than anyone in his class back in New York.

The attic was old and smelled faintly of cleaning supplies and dust. Percy had tried to move the large double bed that came with the room but had yet to succeed. He knew he was too puny to move anything that huge. A fact his step-father Gabe always pushed into his face. Percy was too 'small', too 'weak', or (his personal favorite) too 'feminine' to appease Gabe's aspirations of a football playing stepson. Percy would never be that, never in a million lifetimes.

Percy was short, he'd admit that. He was the second shortest guy in his class standing at about 5'5 but it never bothered him. It wasn't as if people thought they could pick him up and carry him around like a little monkey. His eyes, which apparently looked like the father's he'd never met, were the purest blue. Percy thought they were his best quality. They were especially beautiful if he wore navy or aquamarine. But they were sometimes hidden by his floppy dark hair, which he also loved. Percy thought he looked quite manly, if he put his mind to it.

"Percy! Get down here! I want to show you something!"

Percy grimaced when his mother called him. He loved her, really he did, he just didn't understand the company she kept. Sally Jackson could've done light-years better than Gabe. Trudging down the stairs Percy stopped short of the kitchen, where he knew Gabe would be gorging himself on food. Percy's small nose wrinkled with revulsion as the scent of beer, Italian food, and the funk that was Gabe drifted into his nostrils.

_Fucking disgusting, _he thought as he bypassed the kitchen. His mother was waiting outside for him, a smile plastered on her face. She was standing in front of the driveway in front of a car draped in a beige sheet.

"Since you never got one in New York I decided to get you a car." Sally began, "I know you'll take care of it and it was such a bargain! When I saw it, it just screamed 'Percy Jackson's car!'"

Percy winced, "Can I take the sheet off?"

Sally nodded, "Hope you like it."

Percy pulled the sheet off reluctantly and surprisingly beamed at what was underneath. It was a cobalt Jeep Wrangler. He immediately noticed the small accents of frothing waves along the doors.

"Mom, did you do these?" he asked, running his hand over the waves.

Sally smiled, placing her hand on the wheel-well of the gigantic vehicle, "I know how much you like the ocean, Percy. So I figured I'd bring the ocean to you."

Percy hugged his mother tightly, "It's really cool. I love it."

"Sally!"

Percy grimaced when he heard Gabe calling for his mother inside the house.

"Sally! I need another beer!"

"Then get up off your lazy ass and get it yourself." Percy said under his breath, his fists clenched.

"Calm down Percy," Sally admonished, "I'll be right there Gabe!"

Percy kicked the tire of the monstrous machine. He hated that mouth-breathing moron! Gabe just liked to poke fun at Percy and make sure his life was a living hell. He couldn't wait until graduation when he could go back to New York. His mom had gotten a transfer so Percy had to spend his junior and senior year at Forks High. The moment Percy stepped off the plane he knew Forks would be his constant nemesis. Forks, where the rain lasted forever and there wasn't a good hot dog place to be found.

_Empire state of mind, empire state of mind _he repeated as he trudged back into the house. He just needed to take everything in stride. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; a least he had a car now.

* * *

The day began with yelling and for once Percy was glad to go to school. Gabe was ranting about how Sally didn't cook his eggs enough when Percy finally came down for breakfast. He grabbed a slice of toast and five dollars for lunch before running out to his Jeep. Percy pulled out his set of keys, noting his mom had clipped Poseidon's symbol to the ring, and put it in the ignition. The car had a good engine and Percy especially appreciated the stereo system. He fiddled with it until it finally picked up a good station.

"_And are still more amused by TV shows. What the hell is ADD? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again?" _

Percy turned up the volume and tried to lose himself in the music. He drummed his hands against the steering wheel and turned down the main road towards Forks High School. It didn't take him very long, the traffic wasn't as congested as New York, so he got there with a half an hour to spare. There were students gathered in the parking lot and they all looked up when Percy pulled into a parking spot. He noticed most of the students were driving cars that were appropriate for teenagers; except for the two luxury ones on the outskirts of the small lot. Percy was reminded of the Lower East Side as he looked at the sporty silver Volvo and the red BMW convertible.

"Nice." He said under his breath as he jumped out of the Jeep.

Percy slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to the first school building. The school seemed to be split up into many brick buildings and he knew it'd be murder trying to find where his classes were.

"Hey, are you lost?"

Percy turned around and saw a brown haired girl looking at him from across the hall. She was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt that read _One Eyed Pete's_. Her eyes were almond shaped and brown, contrasting with her pale skin. At least Percy wasn't the only one who looked too pallid here.

He walked over to the girl, adjusting the strap on his backpack, "Am I that obvious?"

The girl smiled and extended her hand, "I'm Bella Swan and don't worry, I was new last year so I know the feeling."

Percy shook her hand, "I'm Percy Jackson, just moved here from New York City."

"Cool," Bella said, "but Forks must be a downgrade huh?"

Percy shrugged, "A little."

Bella asked him for his classes and proceeded to tell him where everything was. Percy tried hard to remember where they were; stupid ADHD. She walked him to his first class which was English. Bella led Percy to a pair of desks near the back of the room.

"It's nice back here." She mused, "You can crash and no one knows it."

Percy grinned and sat down. As he leaned down to pull out his books Bella pointed to the charm on his necklace.

"That's pretty. Zodiac symbol?"

"I guess you could say that. It's the Greek symbol for Poseidon."

"Cool," Bella said, holding out her wrist. Dangling from her bracelet was a small carving of a howling wolf, "My boyfriend made me this."

"Nice. And he made it himself?" Percy asked, opening his binder.

Bella nodded, "Yup, he's really good with his hands. You like motorcycles?"

"Never ridden one." Percy said.

"You should come riding with us one day." She said kindly, "You might like it."

Percy was about to retort but the teacher was already taking role. He winced when he got to his name.

"Perseus Jackson?"

Percy limply raised his hand, "It's just Percy."

The teacher nodded with mild-interest and continued going down the list of names.

Bella's eyebrows arched up, "Your name is Perseus?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded, embarrassed, "it's weird I know."

Bella shook her head, "No, I think it's really cool. Nothing boring like Isabella."

"Isabella's not boring." Percy insisted, "It's classic. Mines ancient."

"But heroic."

"Yes," Percy said to himself, "very heroic."

* * *

Percy got his tray of food and followed Bella to her table. The Forks cafeteria left something to be desired. Percy was used to more international foods but his pasta would have to do. It didn't look too bad anyway. On his way to the table he noticed he was being started at. His cerulean eyes searched for the source and landed on a pair of ochre ones. Percy saw the eyes belonged to the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was statuesque and pale as freshly fallen snow. His hair was tousled and copper in color and his body was lanky but muscular. Now that he noticed, all the teens at that particular table were…different looking. One was large and muscled, with dark hair and dimples in his cheeks that made him appear childlike. Percy could easily see him on the football team. The other male was taller and leaner, but still intimidating. He had honey blonde hair and looked petrified of the world around him.

And the girls! They could put Scarlett Johansson and Megan Fox to shame. They were beautiful in a classic sort of way. The first was blonde, built, and looked like she'd been modeling since she came out of the womb. Her hair was flaxen blonde and waved past her shoulders. Her pale features were angular but not severe. The next girl reminded Percy of a ballet dancer. She was tiny, almost like a sprite or pixie, and had choppy black hair sticking in every direction. But despite how exquisite they were Percy noted the student body kept their distance from them.

They were outsiders, just like him.

A hand his in face abruptly ended his reverie. A girl with hair that looked like a cross between red and dark magenta was smiling at him.

"I'm Annabeth!" she said.

Percy shook her hand limply, "I'm Percy. Nice to meet you."

The girl beside Annabeth introduced herself as Jessica and the rest of the teens around the table began telling Percy their names. There was a Mike, a Tyler, an Angela, and an Eric. Percy just jiggled his head in a strained response as he tried desperately to eat lunch.

As Percy picked at his rapidly chilling Alfredo he tried not to think of the auburn haired boy. For some reason he felt that he was still staring at him. Not that Percy could blame him, he was a new face, but somehow he knew the beautiful teens were above the mediocre gossiping of the small town. They just felt too big for it. Percy got this feeling when he swam in the ocean. It was a feeling of standoffish familiarity.

"That's Edward Cullen." Bella said, pointing to the table of god-like teens, "And that's his brother Emmett and his sister Alice. The blondes are the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper."

"Cool names." Percy commented, pretending he wasn't interested.

Annabeth immediately butted in at the mention of the mysterious Cullens. Her eyes widened and she leaned across the lunch table, speaking in a low voice.

"They're super quiet. And super gorgeous; they're from Alaska. But don't get your hopes up; they think they're too good to talk to any of us _normal _people."

Bella spared her a disdainful glare, "They were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"That explains a lot." Percy said under his breath.

Annabeth and Jessica had changed seats and were now fully interested in the conversation, much to Bella's dismay.

"But they're all dating one another!" Jessica squeaked, "Isn't that weird?"

"But aren't they-"

"No," Bella cut in quickly, dispelling any rumors, "Rosalie and Emmett are together and so are Jasper and Alice."

Percy let out a sigh of relief, "Oh…that's better than what I was thinking."

Bella chuckled, "People are just mean to them because they don't put up with crap. They keep to themselves mostly."

"People are stupid." Percy said.

"Yeah," Bella said, "You know, Edward's still staring at you."

Percy glanced over his shoulder. Indeed Edward was the only Cullen staring at him. He was looking at him with a curious expression, like the way one might look at an exotic animal. There was no malice or contempt in the stare, only inquisitiveness. Percy decided to be strong and gave him a small wave.

"I'm just a city boy." Percy insisted, "I'm just interesting because I'm new, nothing else."

_I'm certainly not in the same league as them. Edward is so beautiful. _Percy thought, slurping up some noodles.

The day progressed slowly as Percy walked to each class, accompanied by Bella of course. He only saw the gorgeous Cullens twice during the school day. Alice was in his art class and Edward took History at the same time he did; he even sat in front of him. Percy took notes slowly as he watched the teacher write on the board. His dyslexia was starting to act up again, sometimes it came and went but he still hated it.

"Perseus? Can you tell us where Alexander the Great hailed from?"

Percy looked up at the sound of his horrible full name, "Huh? And it's Percy by the way."

The teacher, Mrs. Dobbs, scowled at him with her ugly face, "Do you know the answer to the question?"

"No," Percy said shamefully, "No I don't."

Mrs. Dobbs glared at him, "Then perhaps you should pay attention."

_Perhaps you should piss off. _Percy was reduced to drawing symbols in the margin of his paper. Bella tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't sweat Dobbs. She's bitchy to everyone."

"Why does it feel like it's only me?" Percy mumbled.

* * *

"Thanks for hanging with me today Bella." Percy said, throwing his backpack in the back of the Jeep.

Bella nodded, "It's all good."

Percy gestured to his Jeep, "Need a ride?"

"Na," Bella said, "my boyfriend's coming to pick me up."

As she uttered those words a large rumbling entered Percy's ears. He watched as a tan skinned teenage boy pulled up beside them on a motorcycle. It was like something out of a movie. He removed his helmet and, if possible, he was totally amazing looking. His teeth were white and straight and his dark hair was short. Percy thought he looked like a puppy.

"Hey baby!" he said, scooping Bella into a hug with his gigantic arms.

Bella giggled, "Hey Jake."

Percy stood by awkwardly until Jake let Bella down. She was blushing and her voice shook nervously when she spoke.

"Jacob this is Percy. He's new to Forks."

Jacob smiled, "Well…welcome. Where're you from?"

"New York City." Percy said. He was getting the feeling he was being watched.

Jacob whistled, "City boy! What're you doing in Forks?"

"My mom," Percy said, shifting from foot to foot, "she got a job transfer so we moved here."

"I guess that's nice." Jacob said, slinging a massive arm over Bella's shoulder, "Getting a fresh start and all."

Percy shrugged, "Not really. Being new in high school is like being some sort of alien creature at a zoo only there for a limited time. Everyone's just…glued to you."

Bella pat his shoulder, "It'll pass, the weirdness always does."

"So where do you go to school?" Percy asked Jacob "Didn't see you are here."

Jacob gave him a small smile, "I go to school on the Reservation." He spared a glance behind Percy, like there was something bad behind him, "They let any old riff-raff in here."

"Oh, whatever." Percy said climbing into his car. He stood on the running board for a moment and looked at Bella. She'd already swung her leg over the motorcycle behind Jacob.

"See you tomorrow?" he said hopefully.

Bella nodded before sliding on her helmet. It was black and had a symbol emblazoned on the back Percy didn't recognize; it looked tribal. Percy watched the bike tear away from the pavement and accelerate at an alarming speed out of the parking lot. He also noted Jacob wasn't wearing a helmet.

Percy sat back in the driver's seat of his Jeep and turned the key. Now he at least had two friends. He adjusted his rear-view mirror; it caught a pair of topaz eyes across the parking lot. Percy jumped back, his hand recoiling from the mirror. Edward Cullen was staring at him. His back was pressed against the Volvo Percy had seen earlier. There was a look in his eyes that screamed threatening. It had gone from curious to contempt in about three seconds flat.

"Weird…" Percy said, throwing the Jeep in reverse and quickly backing out of his spot.

He sped out of the Forks High School parking lot, promising himself he wouldn't look back. Not at that horrible school and definitely not at Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

**

_The updates on this may be a little slow if no one reviews, since I have some other stories going. But I hope you like it. Percy and Edward are super cute together! So please review, I really like them and so does my muse. _


	2. Chapter Two: Hunger Games

_Thanks for reading!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Hunger Games**

Edward watched with detached fascination as Percy's chest rose and fell silently. The vampire was perched just outside the window in a twisted bare tree, just watching the human. He was writing furiously at his desk, constantly getting frustrated at whatever he was reading. Edward let a smile cross his lips as the human threw the book across the room. It was harmless. _Harmless_, he thought, his eyes traveling to Percy's pale neck unhidden by the dark blue shirt he wore. Edward knew it was dangerous to be in such close proximity to such a delectable smelling human but there was something about him…something he couldn't place.

It had been easy enough to find where Percy lived- Edward had followed his scent effortlessly- and then he waited until everyone in the house was sleeping. The window was cracked only slightly, letting a gentle wind waft through. Edward was thankful the breeze was downwind or else he might not be able to resist the human's scent. It was unlike anything he'd ever smelled before. There was something not-so-human about it. Not vampire but not human either. He smelled of seawater and earth with a hint of something Edward couldn't place.

When he'd first seen him at school that day he knew there was something special about the boy. His thoughts were so different-different because Edward couldn't understand them. They weren't like pictures or movies like most humans, they were words. Words in a language Edward didn't understand; this was odd since Edward knew almost every language imaginable. The symbols looked ancient and Edward vainly tried to decipher them in his head. Unfortunately this only gave him a migraine. Perseus Jackson that was the little mortal's name. And what an unusual name it was. It was one Edward wasn't likely to forget.

The door to the attic opened; Edward was surprised to see the smelly human-who was Percy's stepfather- walk cautiously into the room. The man wasn't supposed to be there, his thoughts betrayed that, but there was something else lurking there. Something darker, something evil. Edward gripped the tree branch he was holding onto in an attempt to calm himself. The wood splintered in his grasp.

"Turn that music down." The man said.

"Turn it down yourself." Percy said under his breath.

The man advanced towards him, Edward held back the growl growing in his chest. The stinky human grasped Percy by the hair.

"This is my house, so you'll listen to my rules. Got it."

Percy twisted away from him, "Don't touch me!"

Edward tried not to leap into the room and rescue the little human who was in such need of rescuing. _I can't let this happen. _Edward thought, trying to think quickly. The man's thoughts were screaming at him. All Edward wanted to do was tear open the window and beat the man to death with his diamond hard fists. He let a growl reverberate in his chest, just loud enough for the stinky human to hear. The man faltered his hand inches from Percy's face and walked towards the window. Edward had retreated from the tree and was hanging from the siding of the house like some sort of lizard. Edward growled again. _Keep away _it said.

"Damn nature." He said, with contempt, "I'll deal with you later." He pointed a warning finger in Percy's direction.

Percy's breathing started to become normal again, "Just get out."

The man left in a hurry, obviously shaken by the snarls coming from Edward.

Percy punched the wall angrily, "Fucking pig!"

Edward wished to hold him; he wanted to soothe the little human with soft touches and gentle words. Percy shut off the light in his room and settled into bed with an exhausted sigh. Percy fell into a fitful sleep in another half-an hour. Percy twitched in his sleep and Edward tensed. He must have been having a bad dream. When he was sure Percy wouldn't wake, Edward climbed up the siding and pulled himself onto the window's ledge. The window had been left wide open and Edward took this chance to pull himself inside. He was as silent as a jungle cat. He crossed the room over to Percy's bed and stood at the edge. He wouldn't come any closer, he couldn't. The little human was sleeping fitfully again and Edward wished to comfort him. He could hear his blood rushing through his veins as his heart thudded softly. It was such a simple sound. A sound Edward hadn't valued or took notice of in a long time. It was like a song.

In that moment Edward betrayed himself. He reached out to touch Percy's forehead, just to ease the dreams. His mind felt at ease around Percy. Edward's pale hand reached out slowly and he rested it on Percy's warm forehead. The human's breathing hitched for a moment and Edward, coiled like a spring, was ready to bolt for the window. But Percy only shifted in his sleep, seemingly enjoying the cool hand on his forehead.

"Thank you…" he slurred.

Edward let a sad smile cross his face, "You're welcome."

He only withdrew his hand when Percy began to shiver. Edward reclined back on Percy's desk chair and watched. He wasn't doing anything but this put the vampire at ease. There was no way he could leave his side now, at least at night. At night he'd need protection from that…beast sleeping on the second floor. Edward ran his long fingers through his hair as he began to look at the trinkets on the desk. There was a laptop, a cell phone, and binders stacked on one another but the thing that caught his eye was the necklace. It was _the _necklace he saw Percy wearing earlier. He picked it up and examined it carefully.

"How interesting…" he said quietly to himself.

He wondered what was so special about this particular charm. Edward doubted he'd ever find the real reason though. Percy didn't seem the type to open up to people.

_Talk to him, get to know him, love him_ he thought, placing the necklace down. But that wasn't possible. People like him didn't talk to people like Percy. Edward chuckled; he wasn't even a person at all.

Edward left as the dawn slowly broke over the horizon. He spared Percy a glance before jumping from the window and running to the safety of his home. Alice was waiting for him when he got back. There was a clear look of worry in her eyes.

"Did you get there in time?" she asked, walking beside him into the living room.

Edward nodded, "Yes, I'm glad you saw that Alice. If something had happened to him…"

"I'm just glad it didn't." Alice said, "I see a lot of him in your future Edward."

Edward huffed, "That can't be, Alice. I need to stay as far away from him as possible, he's too much of a risk."

Alice shook her head, "You won't hurt him, Edward. Right now you're only hurting _yourself _by not being there for him. You need to bite the bullet and accept it. He's the one."

"Alice…" Edward growled.

"No!" she said quickly, "If he wasn't, you never would have gone to see him tonight. You know it's true Edward."

"I don't think he'll be very interested in a 109 year old vampire." Edward said lazily.

"Yes he will," Alice said, "I'm telling you brother, he's going to love you. And you're going to love him…unconditionally."

* * *

For the next week and a half all Edward did was watch and observe Percy. He noticed he ate a candy bar before school and always listened to his iPod when he did what little chores he had. Edward saw that Percy's life was very distant and detached. He didn't hang out with the other humans after school, even though he had made quick friends with all of them, he chose to sit by the lake behind his house in the woods. He would stare at it until the sun went down and then go in for dinner where his mother would ignore his needs and his stepfather would constantly belittle him.

Edward felt so sad for him.

Each night the vampire would sit on the windowsill, perched like a bird of prey, and watch for any signs of danger. The stepfather hadn't come back since that first day, for that Edward was glad. He had also come to decipher some of Percy's thoughts. They were in ancient Greek, which he found interesting, and was learning the language day and night.

He was sitting at the lunch table with his siblings when Rosalie finally asked what was going on with him.

"More boring than usual, Edward." She commented, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, "What's going on?"

A small smile reached Jasper's lips as he picked up on some of Edward's emotions. The blonde vampire gave Edward a look, "He's in love."

"In love!" Emmett and Rosalie said at once.

The shock on their faces was priceless.

"Thank you for that Jasper." Edward said under his breath.

Alice was only grinning at him, "And you're going to make the first move today! How exciting!"

"Alice!" Edward complained, "Seriously, how can you still entertain the idea?"

Alice shrugged and went to clear her untouched lunch tray, "Sees your future, remember?"

Rosalie glanced around the lunch room, "So which one is it? Hopefully not that ugly Bella girl…oh God it's not Annabeth or Jessica! Is it?"

"No," Edward ground out, "and I'm not telling you his name or you'll harass him into hating me."

"His?" Emmett said, quirking his eyebrow. He looked over to Jasper, "Pay up."

Jasper begrudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out a one-hundred dollar bill and handed it to Emmett.

Emmett gave Edward and innocent look, "What? We've had that bet going since 1989."

"How wonderful." Edward said, slowly tearing his bagel to pieces.

Alice suddenly popped up out of nowhere behind Edward. There was a glazed look in her amber eyes, indicating she was having a vision. Jasper rushed over to her side.

"What's wrong?"

Alice tilted her head to the side, "It's Percy…he's drowning."

"Drowning?" Emmett said, now fully animated.

"Where Alice, where?" Edward pressed. He was already standing, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"The pool, he's been under for awhile." Alice said, sitting down again.

Edward walked calmly out of the cafeteria and was a blur as soon as the doors closed. There weren't any humans in the hallways since it was lunchtime. He had wondered why Percy wasn't there. Reaching the pool area quickly, Edward stopped and looked around. He could clearly see Percy's backpack and shoes by the poolside. The vampire felt his breath catch in his chest as he rushed over to the pool edge. He could clearly see Percy at the bottom of the pool with his eyes closed. He looked so ethereal, so at home. Edward shook from his artistic reverie and dove into the water with precision. His arm hooked around Percy's waist and hauled him to the surface. Expecting a dead weight, Edward was surprised when Percy began to thrash around in his embrace.

"What the hell! Let me go!" he cried.

Edward didn't release him until they were on dry land. Percy was glaring at him as he padded over to his backpack and shoes.

"What the hell is your damage? I was swimming." Percy said indignantly.

"I thought you were drowning." Edward elaborated, now feeling how wet his shoes were.

Percy picked up his backpack, "Well I wasn't. I'm a very capable swimmer, by the way."

"Well," Edward shook out his limp hair, "if you _were _drowning then I would have just saved your life. I would deserve a 'thank you'."

"_If _I was. But I wasn't, so at the most you deserve me kicking your ass for interrupting my thinking process."

Edward was taken aback by the tenacity, "Perhaps." He wringed out the sleeve of his ruined shirt, "What _were _you doing at the bottom of a pool? Thinking there doesn't seem like a good idea."

Percy shrugged, "It's quiet and I can hold my breath alright." He smirked, "My record is ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Edward whistled, "That's quite awhile."

Percy gestured to the locker room, "So I'm just gonna get dressed and so…"

Edward smiled, "Right, I suppose I'll see you in class."

"I suppose you will."

**

* * *

**

_Can I ask for 10 more reviews? I really want people to get behind this story!_

_XOXO Ellie Cullen_


	3. Chapter Three: Sweet Boy

_Glad everyone likes the story. Thanks for all the suggestions and stuff. I really appreciate them a lot. I'm in college so some of my updates will be a little screwy but I'm hoping to get a pattern going for this story and my other ones. Thanks for reading. If you have any comments/questions/concerns feel free to hit me up with a PM_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sweet Boy**

"Edward Cullen just saved me from drowning." Percy blurted.

He was sitting in the library with Bella trying to study for a Biology test they had in two periods. The library was almost empty except for a few people and Percy thought it was the best time to tell Bella about what happened. How did Edward even know he was in there? Percy grinned when he thought of Edward's smooth skin against his own when he grabbed him. He looked so concerned it almost made Percy feel bad for not _actually _needing his help.

Bella glanced around, "Drowning? When did this happen? Are you okay?"

"Well yeah, I wasn't _really _drowning." Percy said, tapping his pen against his notebook, "Edward just thought I was. Bella it was so heroic what he did. He just jumped into the pool like a certified lifeguard and _saved _me."

"Someone's got a crush." Bella said smiling.

Percy shook his head, "I'm just…flattered. That's it, and grateful that someone would want to save my life without even knowing who I am."

"I'd save you." Bella said, "But I can't swim so I probably end up dying with you."

"Tragic couple." Percy said smirking.

Bella placed her hand over her forehead like she was going to faint, "Always dour, always tragic."

"Y'know I didn't ask Edward how he knew I was in the pool." Percy said, chewing on his pen, "It was weird since I didn't tell _anybody_ I went to clear my head."

"He could've seen you go in." Bella offered.

Percy's face scrunched, "I dunno, it was weird."

"Oh well but it's not so bad having such an attractive stalker is it?" Bella asked sardonically.

"Guess not. Want to come over tonight for dinner? My mom's making pot pie and Gabe has a poker game so he won't be there."

"Can't," Bella said, "Jake invited me to a bonfire down on La Push."

"That's cool." Percy said, going back to his notes, "So…how long have you known Jake?"

Bella shrugged, "Since forever I guess. His dad knew my dad and we played together when we were eating dirt. Jake's a year younger than us."

"Couldn't tell." Percy grinned, "He's huge."

"I know!" Bella said with a sly grin, "I keep telling him anabolic steroids are _so _not good for him."

"I like him though. He seems nice."

"Glad I have your blessing."

"You're welcome."

Bella looked over to the door, "Your bodyguard's here."

Percy glanced over his shoulder and a blush colored his cheeks. Edward was walking into the library as graceful as ever. He'd changed into dry clothing but his hair was still damp. It looked so pretty…beautiful even. His eyes were searching for something and seemed to smile when they locked on his. Percy bit his tongue.

"Christ on crackers he's coming over here." Percy said in shock.

Bella was already gathering up her things, "Uh…I'll be seeing you."

"Be seeing me where?" Percy said, grabbing her hand, "You're not leaving me! I'm inexperienced dealing with this sort of thing."

Bella cocked an eyebrow, "This sort of thing? What? Human contact? You'll do fine; he probably just wants to make sure you're okay." She slung her backpack over her shoulder, "I'll see you in English."

"Hello."

Percy's mouth went as dry as the Sahara at the sound of that smooth voice. It made his sound like cats being put into a wood-chipper. He sat up in his chair and turned around. Edward was standing there. Any other person would look awkward but Edward just looked like he was posing for a photo shoot or something equally as glamorous.

"Hey." Percy's lips wobbled.

Edward looked at Bella's empty seat, "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"Uh no! Go ahead." Percy said, his saliva starting to feel like glue.

Edward grinned at him crookedly and sat in the chair opposite him. Now that he was up close Percy could see just how beautiful Edward really was. His features were so striking that Percy was sure Edward could've been Adonis in a previous life. Percy found himself staring but quickly averted his gaze back to his highlighted notes.

"So what are we studying?" Edward asked.

Percy gulped, "Biology…listen I'm sorry I was an ass earlier. You were just trying to help and I was rude."

"No, I should be apologizing to you." Edward said genuinely, "I interrupted your thinking time."

As the silence sank into the room Percy tried to think of something to say. He's noticed the few students in the library were staring at them like they had four heads. Percy wrapped his finger around his necklace. It was a nervous habit, one he'd never let go of. Edward was watching him again; the curiosity in his eyes was childlike, which was odd since there was nothing about Edward that was juvenile.

"So…you're from Alaska. It's cold up there." Percy said slowly. He was trying to make small talk but everything he came up with just sounded stupid.

Edward smiled again, "Yes but I like the cold."

"I'm not a fan." Percy said, "Winter in the Bronx can totally turn you off to cold stuff."

Edward's smile faded, "Then you must hate it here."

Percy saw the change and tried to make up for it, "Hold on now, hate's a strong word. Forks just takes some getting used to. But I'm warming up to it. No pun intended." He laughed at his own lame joke but stopped short when he noticed Edward wasn't as amused. Percy closed his book, "Okay then bye."

Before Edward could say anything more Percy had dashed out of the library. His cheeks were burning furiously and he felt his skin tingle. Well that was new. It wasn't an unpleasant tingle like when he saw something frightening; it was like his body was telling him to go back to Edward.

"Stupid tingles." Percy grumbled.

* * *

Percy sat beside the stream in the back of his house. It was a good walk away but Percy liked it. The stream was slow moving because of all the rocks scattered in it. He'd never seen something so beautiful. He'd never really been in a forest anyway, besides Central Park, and it was refreshing to see nature up close. Percy watched the water curve around the smoothed rocks and stretched out his hand to brush the surface of the water.

Water calmed him after a long day. Percy always wished he could just disappear beneath the water's surface and never come up for air. He could live under the waves with all the fish in the ocean and he'd be fine with that. There weren't too many things on land that had him jumping for joy these days. Except his mom, and Bella, and maybe Edward Cullen.

"Edward Cullen…" Percy said, tasting the name.

That night as he lay in bed his mind was still active. All he could think of was Edward. Percy turned over onto his side and huffed. When was he going to stop all this? He always fell too hard for people and got his heart broken 99.9% of the time. He'd never had a boyfriend. It'd always been him. Just him. Percy listened to the quiet hum of Bats for Lashes & Beck coming from the radio. He wished he could forget about Edward Cullen. He didn't matter to him. All he did was "save" his life and nothing more. He was just being friendly. Percy rolled over again onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He shivered. There it was again. The tingles.

Percy scratched his arm, his entire body was tingling with a feeling he'd never known. It was almost like his skin was crawling with ants but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. It was unnerving.

"Knock it off." He said, rubbing his arms, "I just want to sleep."

* * *

Edward sat at Percy's desk, his eyes carefully trained on the human's rough breathing. He could clearly see that Percy was having a bad dream but something else caught him off guard. It was a small bubbling noise only audible to Edward's keen predators hearing. At first he dismissed it as water in the pipes, going back to watching his love sleep. Then it grew louder. The vampire vacated his seat and, as silent as a shadow, crossed the room to Percy's side. It was coming from the cup on his bedside table. Edward looked down curiously at the glass of water. Indeed small tremors, seemingly coming from nowhere, reverberated inside the glass. Edward's gaze drifted from the rapidly bubbling liquid to Percy. He was mumbling in his sleep as he tossed and turned. It seemed the more agitated Percy became the more violent the water bubbled.

"What are you?" Edward asked softly, letting his hand grace Percy's forehead.

Like before the human ceased his thrashing and a contented look drifted over his face; Edward also noted that the water stilled as well. Edward tried deciphering his thoughts but they were blurring. It was like a shield had been raised to keep him out. This had never happened before. Instantaneously Percy's eyes shot open and the glass filled with water shattered as if by magic. Edward was caught off guard, both by the glass and Percy's beautiful eyes. Before the human could focus Edward was already outside on the front lawn. If creatures like him had souls it would have been burned from the inside out by Percy's eyes. Edward hadn't imagined it.

They were glowing.

* * *

'_Percy…Percy…wake up…'_

Percy's eyes flew open. It felt like they were on fire but he could see everything clearly. Everything meaning Edward's shocked expression. Edward was here? Percy tried to entertain the thought but when he looked again he was gone. Percy leapt out of bed, only to slip on his back when his feet connected with the hardwood floor. He lay on his back, letting the wetness soak through his thin black shirt. Percy could feel small stinging sensations all along his left arm. Wincing, he sat up slowly.

"Glass…" he said, holding up his arm.

Imbedded in his pale skin, just above the bloody gashes, were a few shards of glass. Percy carefully maneuvered back onto his bed and turned on his bedside lamp. Littered all over the floor were pieces of glass. Percy slipped on his flip-flops, not slipping on the water again, and went into the bathroom to get a towel to mop up the water and the glass. As Percy picked up the glass and threw it away he thought about what had happened. He could've sworn he saw Edward standing over him and then the glass…shattered? But that couldn't be. Things just didn't break on their own and Edward wouldn't be hanging around in his room. He was dreaming. He had to be.

When he finished with the glass and water Percy padded to the bathroom for the first aid kit. He put it on his desk and sat under the light, the tweezers poised and ready to get rid of the glass. For awhile, the only sounds were his slow breathing and the steady _*tink* *tink*_ of glass being dropped into the trashcan beside the desk. When he was satisfied with his work Percy wrapped his arm with gauze and retreated back to bed. He almost didn't notice the tingles returning to his skin.

Or the smoldering amber eyes just outside the window.

**

* * *

**

_Yuppers that's it! Please hit that review button! _


	4. Chapter Four: Sticks and Stones

_Another installment. I forgot to say, this is totally un-betaed, so if my grammar isn't the best or you spot something please tell me. I really don't want to look like an douche if I put 'ass cream' instead of 'ice cream', y'know? Don't own any of this by the way. I really wish I did, really, really, really. Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Sticks and Stones**

"Percy what happened to your arm?" Sally asked her son when he came down for breakfast.

Percy had almost forgotten about that. His mother wouldn't have seen it if he'd put his jacket on earlier. Percy sat down at the table as Sally placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. He liked mornings. Mornings were when they could talk and not worry about Gabe being an ass.

"Aw I just slipped and cut myself with some scissors." He said quickly. That sounded probable…right?

Sally tapped her chin, "Let me have a look at it honey, you might have to get a tetanus shot."

Percy jumped up, "Class! Gotta go!"

Before she could say anything more Percy had shoveled in all his food and was running out the door.

"I love you!" Percy called, his mouth filled with food.

"Love you too!" Sally said, watching him go, "Be safe."

00000000000

"And the glass shattered? Just like that?" Alice exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

Edward nodded. They were in the school hallway loitering before the first bell of the day. Alice was standing against the lockers with Jasper's arm slung around her waist. Emmet and Rosalie flanked them although Rosalie didn't look very interested.

"His eyes were glowing." Edward explained, "I've never seen anything like it Alice. And his thoughts were indecipherable."

Emmett said, leaning his hand against his locker, "But he saw you. You're not really the smoothest operator are you, bro?"

"This could present a problem." Jasper said, _'Edward this human could be dangerous… he is not what he seems.'_

"I know Jasper." Edward growled, his fists clenching, "But I don't think he's dangerous."

Rosalie scoffed, "How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

'_Be careful Edward,' _Alice thought as she and Jasper walked to class, _'Rosalie may be right. Just stay on your toes.'_

Edward nodded wordlessly and turned around as the bell rang. His first class was history, something he shared with Percy, so there was a slight bounce in his step. What else was there to look forward too? The vampire ignored most of the thoughts in the hallway. Humans never changed. Everything was always about money, sex, or the latter. A few thoughts were kind but they were always so few in between Edward barely registered them anymore. He slid into his seat in the second row and waited patiently. He was made to wait; since he neither needed to breathe or move. He could, a possibly would, wait for Percy forever. Edward smiled when he heard Percy's distinctively unreadable thoughts. The little human walked into the classroom, shedding his jacket on the coat hooks in the front of the room, and walked to his seat. Edward immediately noticed the bandage wrapped around his hand and forearm. He also saw the startled look Percy gave him as he settled into his seat behind him.

Class progressed slowly and Edward tuned out the teacher's droning after five minutes. Instead, he focused on what had happened the previous night. Glowing eyes? Perhaps _he _had imagined that. However, Edward had noted that Percy's scent had change slightly. He smelled more of seawater than before. Now his scent was not so human. What could he possibly be? Edward had gone over absurd theories in his head; he could be a witch, or a fae, or some different breed of werewolf. But none of these made sense.

"And remember class, next month is our trip to the Port Angeles museum of art. We'll be paying special attention to the Greek and Roman exhibits." The teacher said dully dismissing the class.

Edward was the first out of his seat but decided to wait for Percy. His little human—wait was he _his _now?—was struggling to put his books into his backpack. Things only became worse when his injured arm brushed against the desk as he tried to put his backpack on.

"Here, I've got it." Edward said gently, slinging the pack over his shoulder.

Percy blushed as he looked up, "Thanks…"

"What happened to your arm?" Edward asked as he walked Percy to his next class.

"I um…had a little accident with some dishes." Percy replied dryly.

A single thought passed through Edward's mind, "How did you manage driving here?"

Percy scratched his arms, "Not without incident and a little faith."

He didn't like the sound of that. Percy could be in danger driving alone with an injured arm like that. Edward wouldn't let anything happen to him. He couldn't.

"I can drive you home." Edward suggested. They had reached Percy's class and were standing outside of the door.

"You don't have to." Percy said, "I'm sure there're a million things you'd rather do."

"I _want _to."

"Okay then…I guess I'll see you after school then."

* * *

More tingles multiplied on Percy's body as he rode beside Edward. He insisted that driving Percy wasn't an inconvenience and had even taken the Jeep, saying his siblings would get his Volvo home. Percy with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and fought the urge to scratch his entire body. Those damn tingles were getting worse!

"So…do you have any pets?" Percy asked, wanting to rid himself of the empty silence in the car.

Edward seemed to chuckle at a secret joke, "I don't think a pet would do well in my family."

"Oh," Percy said, "yeah me neither, except a fish but it died a few months ago. I like taking care of things though."

'_Be careful Percy…'_

Percy's head jerked up at the sound of the familiar voice. It was the same one that woke him up the night before. He knew he was crazy but the voice always had good advice. Percy briefly wondered if he should get some therapy.

"Here we are." Percy said as they pulled into the driveway of his house.

"Percy!"

He half laughed as his mother stepped down from the porch. She must have had the day off today. Edward noticed Percy's smile and broke into one of his own. Sally walked over to the car, her eyebrows rising when she saw Edward helping Percy out of the vehicle.

"Oh Percy I was worried about you all day." She said, embracing her son.

Percy let a full blow smile grace his face, "I made out okay."

Sally looked at him, "Inside right now. I want to take a look at that cut."

"But mom-"

"And who's this?" Sally asked, grinning at Edward.

Percy blushed but Edward answered.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I just wanted to make sure Percy got home alright." He said smoothly, "My sister should be by soon to pick me up."

Sally beamed, happy her son had such a kind friend, "Well come inside! Don't want you to freeze out here. I've got hot chocolate."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson." Edward said appreciatively.

Once they were inside Edward dropped their backpacks off by the door and followed Percy and his mother into the kitchen. Percy's mother instructed him to sit at the table while she got some first aid supplies. Edward sat beside him, a pained look on his face. Sally flitted back into the kitchen, the kit under one arm, and set two mugs in front of Percy and Edward.

"Hot chocolate, Edward?" she asked, already pouring Percy's into the mug.

Edward smiled, "Water's fine."

Sally gave Edward a glass of water and pulled up a chair next to Percy.

"Okay, let me see your arm." She said.

Percy winced, "It's really nothing mom."

"Edward," Sally said, "would you hold Percy's other hand? I think he's just a little nervous."

Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable but it was masked in an instant by a winning crooked grin. Percy unintentionally shivered with delight as Edward's larger hand held his own. Strangely, the tingles had stopped. Feeling brave, Percy held out his arm so his mother could look at the wounds.

"Don't worry," Edward said, "I don't think it's too bad."

Percy nodded, "Oh it's not that…"

Sally watched the exchange between her son and the mysterious boy with a smile. There was something about this auburn haired boy that put her at ease; almost like she knew Percy would be safe around him.

"Well that's…odd." Sally said, laying the unwrapped bandage aside.

Percy looked at his arm with shock. The wounds were completely healed! The only trace that they were even there were the raised scars from where the glass entered his skin. Edward looked just as stunned.

"I-uh-I…" was all Percy could manage.

Sally looked at the scars knowingly, "Percy, what happened to your arm?"

"Honestly I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

Edward didn't realize he could be shocked so much in one day. As he sat across from Percy all he could do was stare at his plate. Sally had invited him to say over for dinner (since Alice mysteriously hadn't shown up yet) and he couldn't decline. Percy's wounds had completely healed. Edward had smelled the dried blood on the bandages in the morning so he assumed it had happened sometime during the day. Sally's thoughts proved to be useful and Edward had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on.

'_I didn't think it would manifest this early…oh Gods what if they come looking? Percy isn't ready for that yet.' _She thought, stirring the spaghetti around her plate.

Edward was trying hard not to look revolted by the food. He managed to move it around his plate and Sally hadn't said anything about it yet. Although it smelled good Edward knew it would taste like glue.

"That was very nice of you to drive Percy home, Edward." Sally said.

"It was no problem." Edward said, his eyes smiling at Percy.

Percy stopped twirling pasta around his fork, "You really didn't have to do that."

"So Edward," Sally continued, "Percy tells me you have four other siblings. Five teenagers! That must be a little hectic for your mom."

Edward chuckled, "We all help out."

'_What nice children. All adopted too, Edward seems like a nice boy. His eyes look so…knowing. Must be an old soul.'_

Sally Jackson was very perceptive. Edward would have to be careful.

'_Oh Edward! I'm outside but I want to meet your little human first. Please, please, please bring him outside!'_

Alice's funny thought made Edward smile inwardly. He could smell his sister's scent outside and knew she'd been late purposefully. Only Alice, he thought.

"I've got it mom." Percy said, when he heard a knock at the door.

Percy got up and walked over to the door. Edward could already hear Alice's squealing thought about what good friends she and Percy were going to be.

'_Edward he's just too cute! I think his fashion sense could be improved but on the whole not bad. You're right, he does smell different today. I can't wait for him to be part of the family.' _She thought as she introduced herself to Percy.

Surprisingly the human was taking it in stride. Edward knew Alice could sometimes come on a little too strong.

"Alice…" Edward said, rising from the table, "I hope you didn't scare Percy by trying to hug him to death."

Alice shot Edward a look, "Of course not!" she grinned at Sally, "Hi Mrs. Jackson! I'm Edward's sister Alice."

Sally shook hands with Alice, "Nice to meet you. I love your shoes, Minolo's?"

Now Alice would be over every day to talk shoes with Percy's mother.

"Yes!" Alice giggled, _'This one's a keeper Edward! His mother knows fashion! Yay now I might have someone other than Rosalie to talk to. You'd better make good on your emotions Edward or I'll totally kill you.'_

"Well let's get going Alice." Edward said, interrupting both her inner and outer chatter about shoes.

Alice pouted, "Fine."

"You're welcome back anytime." Sally said with a laugh.

Percy walked them out; Edward noticed how happy he was. His little human was comfortable with Alice.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Alice said, hugging Percy.

Percy looked taken aback but returned the hug, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Edward resisted the urge to kiss the human. Instead he placed his hand on his shoulder, just touching him made Edward's body weaken.

"I'm glad your arm is better." Edward said softly, "I guess it wasn't as bad as you thought."

Percy shrugged, "I guess it wasn't…thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me feel normal." Percy said looking down.

"Percy, I don't-"

Percy blinked a few times, his eyes looked like puddles of clear ocean water, "I know you saw what happened to my arm. I'm just glad you didn't say anything to my mom."

Edward sighed, "You're welcome."

* * *

_That's it for now, please review and I'll try to update accordingly. _

_XOXO EC_


	5. Chapter Five: Teenage FBI

_Sorry this took so long! I've been having mad writer's block, it's been insane. Well anyway, here we go. BTW, there's a reference to the movie 'Jennifer's Body' (which I love!) in here. If you find it maybe I'll give you a cookie. Maybe..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Five: Teenage FBI**_

Percy had gotten to know Edward fairly well. He even sat with him during lunch and was introduced to his siblings. Percy had the feeling that Rosalie didn't care for him very much but he didn't mind. Not everyone was going to like him and he'd accepted that. He rather liked Alice and Emmett. Jasper really didn't talk much but Percy didn't press him. He and his mother hadn't talked about what happened to his arm, which Percy was grateful for. He really couldn't explain it.

Percy stared into the puddle he was standing in. It had been raining terribly for the past few weeks so everything was almost always wet. The human's eyes were locked on his reflection in the puddle. He had no idea why but he just couldn't pull his eyes away.

'_Be wary Percy. Beware the Vrykolakas.'_

"The what?" Percy said aloud.

"Percy are you alright?"

He jumped back out of the puddle at the sound of Edward's calm voice. Percy swallowed hard; was he really going insane? Did he just hear a puddle speak to him?

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Percy said, zipping up his jacket.

Edward's beautiful face looked worried, "We should get out of the rain."

Percy didn't resist when Edward's arm wrapped around his shoulders, guiding him out of the rain and into the school building. He couldn't deny he was attracted to Edward. He made him feel so safe, like nothing could touch him. Percy shrugged off this thought; there was no way Edward was interested in him. They were just friends.

'_Beware the Vrykolakas.'_

There was that word again. Percy had never heard it before. He almost thought of looking up the word until he realized that listening to the voices in your head wasn't a good idea.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Edward asked, "You're looking a bit pale."

Percy ignored the pounding behind his eyes, "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Edward squinted at him, "You should lie down."

"It'll pass once I eat lunch." Percy said, "Don't worry about me."

He shut his locker and walked away, his eyes closing as the pounding increased ten-fold. What the hell was going on with him? Percy scratched the back of his head and walked into his first period class. Bella was there sitting on her desk in the back of the room. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" she asked.

Percy set his bag down beside his desk, "Nothing. I'm just not feeling so hot today."

"There's a flu going around." Bella said, "Maybe you're coming down with something."

Percy shrugged, "I guess. Did you get your permission slip signed for the field trip?"

"Yup!" she took out the blue piece of paper and waved it around, "I don't even think Charlie knew what it was for."

"It's so weird you call your dad by his real name."

"Not to his face. He'd freak." Bella slid into her desk as the teacher came into the classroom. As the teacher grumbled about the rain at the front of the room, Bella leaned over to whisper to Percy.

"So I saw you getting cuddly with Edward in the parking lot."

Percy blushed, "Are you kidding me? We're just friends, there's no way he'd be interested in me."

Bella pursed her lips, "I wouldn't be so sure. I _know_ that look."

"The we're just friends look?" Percy sighed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Nooo, the 'I'll take a bullet and possibly an atomic bomb for you' look. Jake does it all the time. Edward really likes you."

"I mean…I like him too."

"Then you should go for it! You're not gonna live forever."

Percy shrugged, "I'll think about it."

The rest of the day droned on and on. Percy felt lost in the creeping time of the day like he was operating in suspended animation. He didn't eat lunch that day, his stomach practically curled on itself when he thought of food. Throughout the day he felt eyes on him. They burned into the back of his mind but whenever he looked for them they were nowhere to be found. Percy lingered at his locker, staring at the mirror stuck to the locker door.

"I look wrecked." he said, running a hand through his dark hair.

Wrecked was the understatement of the year. Percy felt half-dead. He could still hear that voice in his head. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he made a beeline for the library. Percy looked over his shoulder before settling at a computer. No one was ever in the library. His hands hovered over the keyboard. Was he really going to listen to the voice in his head? '_What could it hurt?' _he thought, bringing up Google. He had no idea how to spell the word so he just guessed. He quickly typed '_Vrycolackas'_ in the search box. Luckily, Google was a better speller than him.

**Did you mean **_**Vrykolakas**_**? **

Percy rolled his eyes and clicked the blue link. The other links that followed surprised him. He scrolled through a few unreliable ones and finally settled on a decent looking one. His eyes widened as he read.

"Vampires?" he chuckled nervously.

He had to be crazy; first he was hearing voices and now he was looking up vampires. But his curiosity got the better of him. Percy clicked on more links, eventually leading him to the legend of the 'Cold Ones' from the Pacific Northwest. Some of the information was interesting, some was frightening, and a lot of it sounded like bullshit but Percy printed off a few pages anyway. He could read them in Spanish class since he never paid attention anyway. Tucking the pages away in his bag, making sure they couldn't fall out, he quickly left the library.

'_Great, now you're gonna be that crazy kid that no one wants to talk to.' _he thought, passing other kids in the hallway. Unintentionally, he bumped into Alice Cullen.

"Sorry." he said.

Alice had this strange look in her eyes, "Percy, are you feeling okay? You're looking pale."

"Yeah thank you." Percy said hurriedly.

"Edward's looking for you." she said, "You weren't at lunch today."

Percy felt sick for some reason, "I had homework. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," Alice said with suspicion, "see you."

'_Goddamnit Percy! Get a grip! You're losing your shit over nothing. They're just stories and you're crazy.' _Percy thought. His stomach was still doing that icky flip-flop thing, it was the feeling he got when he saw a vicious dog or walked down an alley late at night.

It was fear.

But of what? He really didn't have anything to be afraid of. Yeah, there was the off chance that the school could catch on fire or a meteorite could slam into the building, obliterating all the students into charred little pieces. Hell there was even the off chance he could slip on the floor and snap his neck. But that was all stuff that might happen, and it wasn't like he was thinking about it all the time. Percy wasn't that much of a pessimist. As he sat in Spanish class his stomach seemed to calm a little. When he was sure the teacher was lecturing Percy pulled out the papers from his bag, hiding them in his Spanish notes. His eyes scanned over the words and the feeling of fear seemingly seeped in from nowhere like a mist.

'_Jesus Christ,' _he thought as he read more. These 'Cold Ones' weren't the guys you wanted to mess with.

The bell signaling the end of the day made Percy jump. Everyone else was gathering up their things and bolting for the door. Percy grimaced, he didn't even get the homework. He shoved the papers into his bag, leaving the classroom at a slow pace. Percy saw Edward in the parking lot; he was staring at him like he did the first day. Percy gave him a small wave and a smile as he walked to his car.

"Vrykolakas." Percy said once he was inside his Jeep, "Vampires."

* * *

Gabe was thankfully out when Percy got home. His mother said Gabe was at a friend's house in Seattle and that he'd be there for a few weeks. Percy did a secret dance of joy. He dropped his stuff off in his room before coming back downstairs. His mom was sitting on the sofa, she looked strained.

"I'll make dinner tonight Mom." Percy said.

She sighed happily, "Thank you, Percy."

He smiled as he opened the fridge. Percy wasn't the best cook, hell he could barely boil water without something going wrong. He pushed past all the condiments and beer, finally finding some cheese and butter. Percy kicked the fridge door closed and pulled out the bread from the overhead cabinet. He could make grilled cheese and tomato soup…right?

Forty minutes later Percy was finished with dinner. He set two places at the dinner table, making sure everything looked okay. Sally smiled when she saw how hard her son worked.

"It's not the best…but-"

"No, it's perfect." Sally said, settling at the table.

The two chatted quietly about everyday things, Sally was particularly interested in when Edward would be coming over again.

Percy blushed, "I dunno Mom."

"I like him." Sally said, "He looks out for you…it doesn't hurt that he's cute either."

"Mom!"

Sally smiled, "What? I can't think he's cute? I think he likes you. Edward seems like a nice boy."

"He is." Percy said.

Sally yawned and Percy could clearly see the bags under her eyes. He took a sip of soup, wincing when it burned his throat.

"Rough day at work?" he asked.

Sally nodded, "Rough night too. I had a night terror," she said, "it was awful. A bunch of men came and took you away but I couldn't get to you. They nailed you to a tree, just like JC." she made the sign of the cross and took another bite of her sandwich.

Percy chuckled a little, "Well it was a nightmare…and besides I can take care of myself."

She wagged her finger at him, "You know Percy one of these days you're gonna call out for me and I'm not gonna be there."

"Sure mom."

"But maybe Edward will."

Percy mock-glared at her, "Maybe."

* * *

_Sorry that was kinda sucky and for the lack of Edward/Percy-ness. I'm trying super hard to get their relationship down to a science. I really love this pairing and the story so I want everything to be perfect. Yeah, that's about it. Please review! It makes me happy... and making me happy makes Edward and Percy happy. And really, don't we all want that? _

XOXO

Ellie Cullen


	6. Chapter Six: Fresh Blood

_That was certainly prompt wasn't it? What can I say, I was struck by inspiration in the weirdest of forms. Ah well, I hope you enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Six: Fresh Blood**_

"There's something wrong with your human." Alice stated bluntly as she walked into Edward's bedroom.

Edward rolled his eyes, placing his book aside, "Wow Alice, and to think I'd expect that sort of tact from Rosalie."

Alice gave an annoyed sigh before pushing Edward's feet off the chaise he was resting on and sat down. She glared at him, knowing Edward would eventually give in and ask her what was going on. She was singing a Jason DeRulo song in Portuguese over and over again in her head so he wasn't going to get the information that way.

Edward grimaced, "So I suppose you have something to tell me?"

"Well duh." Alice said, "Anyway, I ran into Percy and he was looking really frazzled. But that wasn't the odd thing, when I touched him I saw something."

Edward sat up a little, "And?"

Alice smirked, "_Now _you're interested."

"Alice."

"Okay! I saw some sort of flying thing. It was ugly and awful, like a harpy but then the vision just…cut off. Now I can't see any of Percy's future."

Edward stood up, "Nothing? That can't be Alice, not unless…"

Alice shook her head, "It's not death, Edward. It's something else…" Her eyes widened, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Edward had already opened the glass doors of his room. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Alice caught his shoulder before he could jump.

"Edward, I understand you want to protect him but now's not really the time to play fast and loose."

"He's in danger Alice." Edward growled, "I can't ignore that."

* * *

"Mom! I'm taking a walk!" Percy yelled upstairs.

"Wear your jacket! It's cold outside!"

Percy smiled, sliding his arms through his leather jacket, and opened the door. The rain had stopped and the air was heavy. Percy's mood had lightened considerably since earlier that day. He wasn't feeling as funky either. Locking the door behind him Percy bounded off into the woods. He knew there wouldn't be anyone around so he went to the stream.

Percy kicked a rock along the path as he looked up at the sky. Dark clouds swirled around the half moon, which shed little light, and Percy wished for a moment he'd brought a flashlight with him. Shrugging, he used his cell phone to illuminate the path as he walked. For some reason he felt like he was being watch but ignored it. It was probably squirrels or something equally as harmless. The legends of the Cold Ones had somehow wormed its way into his brain. He kept having to convince himself that they weren't real. Like alligators in the sewers or Bigfoot. Stuff like that just didn't exist. Besides if it did Percy was pretty sure there would be scientific evidence anyway. Yes, this train of thought comforted him greatly. Percy let out a calming breath but it hitched when he heard a twig snap.

'_Squirrels, chipmunks, cuddly animals…that's all it is. Or it could be a bear…but definitely not a vampire. Yeah, no vampires.' _he thought nervously.

He was far enough in the woods that he could no longer see the porch light of his house. Percy wasn't stupid. His fight or flight instincts were going crazy. He really didn't have a weapon, maybe the lighter he kept in his pocket for emergencies but that was a stretch. The human turned around and began the trek back home. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw a shadow pass over him. Either it was the biggest bird he'd ever seen or a person was hiding in the trees. Percy didn't need to think. He just ran. As soon as he made the decision he felt claws latch onto his shoulders, dragging him upwards into the trees. Percy struggled and screamed, kicking his legs out to try and catch onto a branch. Anything to keep him from getting higher in the air. He willed himself to look up, expecting to see a gigantic eagle, but instead it was something straight out of one of his mother's night-terrors. Its face was the most frightening thing he'd ever seen. Its teeth were sharpened to points and strands of greasy hair hung from its head. The birdlike body had thrown him off at first but now he could see it didn't have any feathers, its skin was like stretched leather and to top it off it smelled awful.

Its black eyes clicked to his, "Son of Poseidon!" it hissed.

"What?" Percy yelled, he could barely hear anything over the immense wing beats of the creature.

Percy thrashed again and reached for his necklace. He jammed the sharpened edge into the creatures foot, causing it to howl with pain and drop him. Percy landed hard on the ground; thankfully some leaves broke his fall but he could still barely move. He groaned, sitting up slowly.

"Oh come on."

The creature had circled around and was coming straight for him. Percy scrambled to find his bearings on the forest floor. It swooped down and Percy covered his head with his arms frantically, expecting its claws to tear into his flesh, but instead he heard a scream of pure pain come from the creature. Percy dared himself to look, his mouth dropping instantly at what he saw.

Edward was there.

He had grabbed the creature about the throat and had thrown it into a tree like it weighed nothing. By that time Percy managed to stand up and was looking for something to fend off the creature with. Not that Edward wasn't doing a good job of this anyway. Percy grabbed a large branch but still stared as Edward faced off with the creature. He didn't look scared or even shocked at what he was seeing. His golden eyes were trained on the creature's and the most frightening hiss rolled through his perfect teeth. Percy didn't think people could make those sorts of noises. Edward charged the creature, he was a pale blur in the darkness. He caught it by the wing and Percy heard the most sickening tearing noise followed by a slow gurgling. A bitter scent entered his nose as he looked again. Edward had nearly ripped the creature in two, black blood was splattered all over his face and chest.

"Jesus Christ what the hell was that?" Percy screamed, finding his voice again. He was panting so hard he felt lightheaded.

Edward turned to him, blackness dripping from his chin, "Are you all right?"

Percy was slightly shocked that Edward would ask that. After all he was the one who just fought some weird monster thing.

"Yeah…you know what? No, I'm not okay." Percy said, beginning to pace, "You have to explain to me what _that_," he gestured to the dead thing, "was. I mean, you just tore it in half with your bare hands! What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down, Percy."

"Because I know what I saw, dude!" Percy yelled, "And I'm not the son of Poseidon. Who would even name someone that?" He could feel blood dripping from the wounds on his shoulder where the creature gripped him. Percy collapsed on the ground, "I feel sick."

Edward rushed over to his side, "I'm going to take you to my house, okay?"

* * *

How is it Percy could send off avalanches in Edward's heart? The vampire held Percy close as he sprinted off to his house. Now Edward was the one that was confused. He'd clearly heard the beast call Percy the son of Poseidon but he had no idea what that meant. Percy couldn't possibly…he shook the thought from his mind. Percy was just a boy, a human boy. Edward chuckled silently when he noticed that Percy's blood didn't tempt him. For some unknown reason he felt that if he even had an ill thought about the boy he would be struck by the true death. Edward let Percy's head rest in the crook of his neck as he carried him.

"We there yet?" the human asked in a small voice.

Edward smiled down at him, "Almost."

Alice was waiting for him when he walked up the front steps.

"Get Carlisle." Edward said quickly, moving past her into the living room.

All the Cullen's jumped up at the sight of the human in Edward's arms. Rosalie looked the most taken aback but her thoughts softened when she saw how defenseless Percy looked. Carlisle had already appeared by Edward's side.

"Set him down on the couch." he instructed.

Esme disappeared and came back with blankets and a pillow for the boy. The look in her eyes was all compassion. Edward could see that Jasper was trying his hardest to hold his breath around the blood and Edward silently nodded in thanks to his brother.

"What happened?" Esme asked worriedly.

Edward set Percy down on the sofa, noting the human had fallen asleep. Good, that would make this much easier.

"He was attacked." Edward said, not elaborating further.

Emmett's face scrunched up, "What's that stuff?" he asked, pointing to the black stains on Edward's skin, "It smells horrible."

Edward wrinkled his nose. Now noting how foul he smelled.

"Its blood."

"I've never smelled blood like that." Rosalie said, "It's awful!"

"It's what came out of what attacked Percy. It was some sort of monster." Edward said, "It called him the son of Poseidon."

Carlisle froze, his hand stopping mid stitch on Percy's right shoulder wound, "It can't be." He looked at his first son, "Edward, what did this creature look like? Could you identify it if you saw it again."

Edward nodded, "It's not something you forget."

"Esme dear, there's a book in my study; third shelf and two to the right. Could you get it for me?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Esme smiled, flitting off to get the book.

Percy groaned in his sleep and suddenly began to thrash about. It pained Edward to see him like this.

"Hold him down." Carlisle said, "He'll be worse off if he tears those stitches."

Edward gently placed his hands on Percy's forearms. He didn't need to apply too much pressure, lest he break Percy's arms in half. For some reason he thought of the water glass shattering in Percy's room. He couldn't get the image out of his head. As Esme reappeared with the book Carlisle requested, an idea clicked in Edward's mind.

"I need a glass of water."

Every single member of his family looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Um why?" Emmet asked, seemingly the only one who could speak.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'll get it myself."

He reappeared with the water and gently propped Percy up so his shoulder's were resting against Edward's chest.

Even Carlisle was slightly confused, "Edward what-?"

"Just wait." Edward said, tipping the cup over Percy's left shoulder.

The water spilled out over the pale blood-tinged skin. Edward repeated the motion on the other shoulder and waited. Either this would play out like he thought it would or his family was going to try and commit him to the vampire loony bin. Slowly, the wounds began to close, pushing the stitched out above the skin. The water sank into Percy's body and soon his shoulders were healed.

"Oh!" Esme gasped with surprise, almost dropping the large leather-bound book in her hands.

Jasper had a concerned look in his eyes, while Alice was smiling softly. Emmett had his eyebrows raised and Rosalie's mouth had formed an 'O'.

Carlisle finally spoke, "Well that was…" he searched for the word, "interesting."

Percy jerked awake, his eyes snapping open. He felt invigorated for some weird reason. His gaze was unfocused and for a moment he thought he was back in his room. He groaned, Jesus his head was spinning.

"Where the-? No…so it wasn't a dream?" he said, knowing he sounded stupid.

Edward touched his forehead, "No, it wasn't."

Percy felt bile rise in his throat when he saw the black blood again. He tried to hold it back, "How did you kill it?"

He tensed, "Rest now."

"I feel fine!" Percy protested, "What the hell was that thing and how did you kill it?"

That stupid Cold Ones myth was playing in the back of his mind again. Why? He still didn't know. Percy now noticed that he was sitting against Edward, the other boy's arms were around his shoulders like a protective cocoon.

"Percy, Edward, can you describe the creature you saw?" Carlisle asked, handing the book off so it was sitting in Percy's lap.

Edward flipped the pages quickly, it only took him mere seconds to read the page. Percy tried to keep up. He froze when he saw what they were looking for. Edward felt it and stopped flipping.

Percy pointed to the page, "That's it."

"Ew!" Rosalie said, "What is it?"

Percy looked up from the page, "A Fury."

* * *

_Hope that made sense. I tweaked Percy's powers a bit, meaning that he can heal himself with water even if he's not standing on it. But I made a cliff-hanger too! I'm a meanie! I know, I know, but please leave me a review and I'll be happy. So will Edward and Percy. They love reviews. - XOXO Ellie Cullen_


	7. Chapter Seven: Beautiful Monster

_Posting before exams start. For all those who have to do them, God bless. Anyway, sorry this took so long. I'm going through a stupid writer's block phase and all my stories are suffering. On a better note, I'm obsessed with the show **Supernatural **now. I just go into it and I've cleared four seasons. So if anyone else loves it, let me know hahaha! Okay, so now this long A/N is over. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Beautiful Monster**

Percy needed a moment to digest what he was seeing. Okay so he never paid attention in Lit class but he remembered his teacher talking about furies. All of the sudden he felt like he was going to be sick. He abruptly stood, not caring that his shirt was stained with blood and there was dirt on his pants. He needed to get home and sort this out. Now.

"I have to get home." he said, his voice strained. He stumbled a bit; it was like all his energy had been zapped.

Edward steadied him, placing his hand against his back, "I don't think that's a good idea. You've been though a lot tonight."

"Take a pill Edward." Rosalie said, "He'll live."

Edward glared at Rosalie.

"Don't start." Carlisle placated, he turned his golden eyes on Percy, "If we explained everything to you Percy, then would you agree to stay? At least over night, it's too late for you to go home."

"But my mom…" Percy said.

Esme smiled at him, "I'll call her. It's no trouble."

Carlisle motioned to the couch, "Percy, you should sit down."

It wasn't lost on the Cullen Clan that both Percy and Edward sat down at the same time; that an Edward was giving off some pretty protective signs. Poor Jasper was dealing with the brunt of the emotional trauma. Percy touched his shoulder where the Fury had ripped into him. His skin was healed! Completely! Just like before when the glass was imbedded in his arm. This was getting too freaky.

"Okay," Percy breathed, "I won't go. But you have to give me some answers." He looked at Edward with his big blue eyes, "You owe me that much."

Edward placed his hand on Percy's knee, "I agree."

Edward took Percy's hand and led him upstairs, leaving the rest of the Cullen's to wait for the human's reaction to what Edward was about to tell him. Edward's hand was cold in Percy's grasp, unnervingly cold. Now that he wasn't under scrutiny Percy got a good look at Edward's house. It was probably the most beautiful place he'd ever been.

"Percy," Edward began, "what I'm about to tell you might be a bit of a shock."

"Shocking doesn't sound that bad anymore." Percy said, following Edward into what he presumed was his bedroom. Percy's eyebrows knit together, "Edward you don't have a bed?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Edward's lips, "No…I don't sleep."

Percy felt his blood run cold and he could've sworn he heard the same voice whispering to him, saying that strange Greek word. What was it? Vrykolakas…vampire. Percy slowly went through the check list in his mind; inhumanly fast, strong, cold, permanently awake.

Edward tried to breech the barrier in Percy's mind. It was odd, before his thoughts had been in Greek but Edward could still read them. Now he was having trouble hearing one letter, let alone a single train of thought. There was some sort of interference.

Keeping his heartbeat and breathing under control, Percy swallowed, "I-I think I should go." he said in a small voice.

Edward smelled the sudden fear prickling on Percy's skin. The vampire's eyes softened, "Please don't be afraid."

"So that's it." Percy whispered, "You're a…vampire."

Edward nodded, "Percy-"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Percy asked, fright rising in his voice, "The fury was a…a demon and so are vampires." Percy saw the look of hurt flash across Edward's features and the human suddenly wished he could take back what had come out of his mouth. His hand reached for the doorknob, "Just um…don't follow."

Percy tried to remain as calm as possible as he walked down the stairs. The Cullen's were still in the exact same place as before, all were staring at him. Esme had a sad expression on her face and Alice looked downright heartbroken.

"Thanks for the help." Percy said opening the front door, "I really do appreciate it."

No one tried to stop him as he walked down the stairs and into the night. Percy wanted to go back. He wanted to swallow his fear. Did it really matter that Edward was a vampire? He would never hurt him but Percy was still scared. Was it the fact that'd he'd almost been killed earlier that night or the abnormality of knowing that vampires existed? Percy's feet ached as he made his way home. The Cullens lived a little outside of town so Percy had a long way to go. A light drizzle of rain kissed his skin, making him shiver. He only had his ripped shirt for warmth; his leather jacket had been shredded to bits by the fury. Percy sneezed; he would catch his death out here.

"You're a horses ass, Percy. You know that?" he muttered to himself, "Edward saved your life and you shut him out."

By the time Percy made it home it was five in the morning. He stumbled up the stairs to the attic and collapsed onto his bed, the air rushing out of his lungs. He was exhausted. Turning over onto his back, Percy stared at the ceiling. Every muscle in his body ached. It took all his energy to kick off his shoes and crawl under the covers. He curled himself into a ball.

"Why me?" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As soon as his breathing evened out, signaling he was fast asleep, Edward crept through the window. He stood silently by the window as the sun rose, bathing the vampire in its opalescent glow. His pale skin sparkled like a brilliant diamond; some might mistake him for an angel. Edward didn't remember what it was like to feel pain until Percy rejected him. Of course he wasn't expecting the human to be completely on board but it still hurt the same. Part of him didn't want to come after Percy but Carlisle was adamant about it.

"The boy must be protected Edward." he said.

Edward shook his head, "You heard him Carlisle, he doesn't want-"

"It doesn't matter what he wants." Carlisle said sternly. He looked at his son in the eyes, his desperation palpable, "This is bigger than all of us son. I am asking you because you care for him. Percy must be protected, this is a fact."

"What is going on?" Edward asked, "The fury called him the son of Poseidon…Carlisle you don't possibly think…" he could barely form the words, "A demigod?"

"Go to him Edward." Carlisle stated, "There's not a place on heaven or earth that's safe for him now."

So now Edward watched and waited. Any hint of danger and he would whisk the Percy away, ignoring his protests. He could hate him, he could fear him, but Edward would die if any harm came to Percy.

Edward was beside him when he stirred, just watching. He wouldn't touch this time. It was funny how Percy made him worry. Often Edward listened to his heartbeat wondering if it was at a normal speed for a human and his breathing rate. If anything became increased by more than a few seconds he felt like his world was going to end. It was selfish to feel this way about Percy. But Edward felt like he deserved to be selfish after years of being alone.

Edward quickly disappeared when he heard the quiet footsteps of Sally Jackson climbing the stairs. She slipped into the room and stood at Percy's bedside, not realizing Edward was somewhere in the room, hiding.

"Percy, honey?" she let her hand drop to his forehead, "You're burning up."

Percy groaned, "Mom? Can I…not go to school today?"

He just wanted to stay home and think about things. That and he felt like he'd been kicked by a mule in the gut.

"You probably just have a bug." Sally said, "Do you want me to stay? I can always take off work."

Percy shook his head, "No mom, I'll just sleep all day. It's probably the stupid weather here."

Sally pursed her lips, "Alright, well I'll make you some soup and tea before I go. I'll pick up some cold medicine on the way home."

"Okay." Percy nodded, burying his head back into the pillows.

Sally kissed the top of his head, "Call me when you wake up. I love you."

"Love you too." Was his muffled reply.

Percy must've dozed off because the next time he peeked out of the covers he could see it was noon. His body still ached as he sat up.

Edward took this moment to contemplate revealing that he was in the room. Percy would be angry and scared but Edward wanted to care for him. It was his fault he was in this mess in the first place. He shouldn't have let his hurt emotions get in the way the night before; he should've taken Percy home. The vampire ran his hand through his unruly hair before swinging gracefully down from the exposed beams of the ceiling and onto the floor. His feet barely made a sound.

"Christ!" Percy screamed.

Edward chuckled, "Sorry."

Percy was trying to look tough but it shattered when he sneezed, making him look downright adorable, "What are you doing here?"

"Percy, I just wanted to apologize about last night. I shouldn't have…dropped that on you like that." Edward said, his caramel eyes were soft.

Percy sighed, "You were telling the truth and I _did _ask for it. Don't apologize."

Percy felt his cheeks burn. Edward was in his room! He would just have to play it cool and not act like a giggling girl about to meet Justin Beiber. But damnit Edward Cullen was in his fucking room!

Percy sighed, "So I guess you're staying?"

Edward nodded, "I…well I'm not supposed to leave you alone. I want to protect you."

"Okay…" Percy said, "so I have my own personal vampire bodyguard. This should deter just about…I don't know…everyone from getting close to me."

"That's the idea."

"Fair enough." Percy tried to look everywhere but into Edward's eyes, "Since you're going to be here all day, I have some questions."

Edward smiled, "I'll do my best to answer them."

The vampire was surprised at how well this was going. Considering how it went the night before. He felt very comfortable with Percy. Around humans he usually felt…wrong. But with Percy everything was different. He was different.

Percy gulped, "You can sit on the bed if you want. It's cold over there."

Edward crossed the room and sat at the foot of Percy's bed, his hand resting near Percy's leg.

"Wait, do you even…feel?" Percy asked, "Shit, that came out wrong. I know you can feel, I just meant like temperatures and things."

Edward looked so amused, "No, we don't feel temperatures. But we have feelings, just like humans. Although some vampires turn them off."

"You can turn off your feelings?" Percy asked.

"Not in the literal sense," Edward explained, "But some vampires think their human emotions get in the way."

Percy wanted to ask Edward to hold him. He was burning up and he knew Edward's cool skin would slake this fire on his skin but he dared not ask. Instead he stuck to the questions.

"So…" he began, "how old are you?"

"You're not supposed to ask people their age." Edward quipped, flashing that amazing smile.

Percy laughed, "That's for women! C'mon, please?"

Edward shifted on the bed, "I'm 109, give or take a year."

"Wow…that's just…wow." Percy said.

"You should see your face right now." Edward laughed.

"Well it's not every day I'm living _Interview with the Vampire_." Percy said, "So is all that stuff made up? Obviously sunlight's not a problem for you," Edward smiled at that but let Percy continue, "but what about stakes and Holy Hater and fangs! Are there vampire slayers? Can you fly?"

Edward looked at the human, clearly pleased with all his questions, "First of all, sunlight does affect us, just in a way you might not think of. I'll show you one day. Second of all, stakes don't kill us, Holy Water isn't an issue, and we don't have fangs. And third of all, you watch too much _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_."

Percy's jaw was on the ground, "Well I have to say, I'm a little disappointed all the myths are bogus. _Buffy _is one of my favorite shows."

"I like _Angel_; it's a little more believable." Edward said.

"So what did you mean about sunlight? How does it affect you?"

"That's a question for another day."

"But-" Percy tried to persist but he sneezed instead, "God I feel like crap."

Edward handed him the tissue box on the bedside table, "That's my fault. I should have taken you home last night."

"I was a jerk." Percy confessed, "You saved my life. I was totally out of line; I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again. You should've just let the fury eat me."

Edward heart burned at the thought of Percy being eaten by the fury. He looked at Percy in the eye, "Don't say that. You are worth saving."

Percy blushed, "Thanks."

* * *

_That's it for now! Please leave a review, it makes me happy. _


	8. Chapter Eight: Flay You Alive

_Ok so this is much shorter than I wanted it to be but I felt that it was ready for the public eye. Sorry about the gigantic delay in updates. College is really kicking my ass like nobody's business. I hopt to have more up soon, so for now I'll wet your appetite with this. _

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Flay You Alive**

The days passed uneventfully. Percy was shadowed by every member of the Cullen clan when he was at school and by Edward when he was at home. He was surprised he was taking everything so well. Carlisle still hadn't explained _why _he was being protected but he said he would speak to Percy's mother about it. Percy doubted his mom knew anything about Furies, vampires, or anything else supernatural. For some reason the voice hadn't been back. Percy almost missed the guidance.

Percy sat beside Edward on the bus to Port Angeles. It was the day of the field trip and everyone seemed to be excited. Whether it was for a day off school or not having gym Percy didn't know. He guessed it was the latter. He leaned his head against the window, letting the cool glass relax him. He liked the cold now. He supposed Edward was to blame for that.

Edward was reluctant about straying from Forks. Although the Fury hadn't returned he was still wary. If Percy was indeed a demigod then there were things out there much worse than Furies. He also felt bad about keeping Percy in the dark about the whole situation but Carlisle said it was for the human's own good. If he knew the true extent of his powers then others might come looking especially if Percy was the son of Poseidon. A child of the "big three" didn't come along too often.

"Okay everyone we're going to stick together, right!" the teacher said as the bus stopped at the museums curb, "Remember to take everything off the bus with you, coats, lunches, whatever!"

"How can you stand it?" Percy asked Edward once they were off the bus.

"Stand what?"

Percy gestured to their fellow classmates milling around, "High school for a hundred years, I'm about to crack after three."

"The younger we start out the longer we can stay in one place." Edward explained.

"So after graduation you'll all leave?" The sadness in Percy's voice was obvious.

Edward gently pressed his lips against Percy's. Judging by his heart-rate spike, Percy was taken aback by the action but didn't pull away. He shyly kissed back. Edward's cool lips made him feel almost faint but he composed himself. How would it look if he were to pass out like a giggling school-girl?

Edward reluctantly pulled away, a smile gracing his face, "I'd never leave you Percy."

Percy couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks but didn't say anything. He felt like someone was watching him. Whirling around he found the source. A man with bright eyes stood across the street, blatantly staring, but when Percy blinked he was gone.

"Feeling all right?" Edward asked.

Percy glanced over his shoulder again, "Yeah just…yeah."

Edward picked up on Percy's fearful scent and wrapped his arm around the human, drawing him in closer. Softly, he kissed Percy's temple.

The trip progressed slowly. Percy stuck close to Edward, which put the vampire at ease. He fully intended to snatch Percy up at the faintest hint of danger. Percy insisted he worried too much and Edward told him he worried too little. Percy and Edward stood at the back of the pack of students. Percy smiled a little when he saw a sculpture that he swore looked just like Edward but he didn't say anything; however he guessed that Edward already knew. After that first small kiss on the stairs Edward's brain was finally acting like that of a hormonal teenager. All he could think about was the heat of Percy's lips on his cool ones and how he tasted like fresh water from a stream. Yes, Percy was definitely _his _now.

"Now what is the proper name for the offspring of a human and a God?"

Edward was only half listening at this point, as his mind was otherwise occupied by a certain crystal-eyed human, but straightened at the mention of demigods. He didn't know if this was purely coincidental or one of these humans knew something he didn't. The teacher deftly scanned the crowd, obviously looking for the most inattentive student.

"Percy Jackson." Mr. Brunner said.

Edward nudged his human and Percy seemingly jumped out of his daze.

"What?" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

The teacher cleared his throat, "The name of the children with one human parent and one God."

Percy swallowed, "An uh, demigod."

"Correct, and can you name the demigod in this etching?" he asked, "I'll give you a hint; you and he have something in common."

Percy squinted at the picture carved in the chipping rocks. There were words along the top of the carving but were in ancient Greek. How in the _hell _was he supposed to know? He knew he should've been paying attention. Suddenly, the words began to shift and blur. Percy then looked again and low and behold he could read them. It said: _Perseus defeats Cetus._

"Perseus." The human said, "His name is Perseus…like me." He added quietly.

This seemed to be enough for Mr. Brunner and he moved on to the next piece of artwork. Edward was busy deciphering thoughts. He decided that the best way to protect Percy was to purposefully listen in on the thoughts of others, that way he would be one step ahead of those who wished to harm his beloved little demigod. Most were useless but there was one that sounded eerily familiar. Edward noticeably tensed as their substitute, the already creepy Ms. Dobbs, approached them. He couldn't risk doing anything out in the open so the vampire opted to just play it by ear. Edward kissed Percy's hair, hiding the fact he whispered something into his ear.

"Stick close."

Percy nodded, "Okay."

"Percy," Mr. Dobbs said, peering at him with her unsettling eyes, "we need to talk." She motioned for him to follow her but Edward wasn't going to let him go that easy. Instead he followed.

"Mr. Cullen will remain with the group." She said, not even turning around to see he was following.

Edward gritted his teeth, "Like hell."

Percy picked up on the fact that there was danger somewhere around but Edward's actions had him believing it was closer than he thought.

"You'll know if I need you." Percy said softly so Dobbs couldn't hear, "Stay here."

Reluctantly, Edward unwound his arm from around Percy's waist.

Percy kept his wits about him as he followed the teacher into another wing of the museum. If Edward was on edge then something must've been up.

"So did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Where is it?"

Percy whirled around and saw that his teacher had somehow gotten to the top of scaffolding that was at least 20 feet up.

"Shit." He cursed.

"You stole the lightning bolt!" she snarled, her body bursting away to reveal a form Percy knew all too well. Another Fury.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Before he could even pick up his feet to run Edward was beside him. The second he heard Percy's heart-beat speed up he knew something was wrong. Actually, he'd never left his human's side. He only stayed out of sight as he followed them.

"Give me the bolt!" the Fury growled, "Or I will bite his heart out!"

Edward hissed it was animalistic; a sound that Percy found both terrifying and thrilling.

"I would like to see you try." The vampire said, "He is _mine_." He emphasized the word like it had a significant meaning.

The Fury seemed to take the hint and crashed through the window, sending glass raining down onto the floor. Percy felt like he was having another break-down.

"Oh God…oh God…this is never gonna stop is it? God I need medication…" he rambled.

Edward placed his hands on Percy's cheeks, "You need to calm down."

"No!" Percy said, "She said I _stole _something! I didn't steal anything!"

"I believe you, love." Edward said, "But you need to calm down."

Edward wrapped his arms around Percy in a tight hug. He never wanted to let him go, if he did someone might take him away forever.

"They've found him."

Edward turned around so quickly Percy hadn't realized he was now behind the vampire. It was Mr. Brunner and strangely one of their classmates, Annabeth.

"Who has found him?" Edward asked cautiously.

Annabeth strode forward. There was something different about her gait, Edward noticed. It was strong and confident, not girlish like it usually was.

"We don't mean him any harm." She said, "This will go much quicker if you just trust us."

Percy gulped, "I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

Edward visibly relaxed, "Fine."

Mr. Brunner looked up at Edward, "I believe you already know the danger Percy is in, young man."

"Edward, what's he talking about?" Percy asked.

"It's not important." Annabeth insisted, "What did the Fury say to you?"

"She uh, said something about a lightning bolt." Percy said, "But how do you know about Furies?"

Mr. Brunner motioned for Annabeth to lean in closer and whispered something into her ear. She sighed deeply, as if what he was asking her was some immense chore.

She looked at Percy, "I was sent here to watch you, to keep you safe if you needed it."

"Yeah a lot good that's been." Percy said under his breath.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "You've always had protectors Percy. Remember Grover in New York?"

"Of course I do!" Percy snapped, "He was my best friend."

"He was your first protector and when you moved here the duty was passed to me until you found your true protector." Annabeth's eyes flicked to Edward "Take him home to his mother and explain everything. She'll understand."

"Wait? That's it?" Percy exclaimed.

Edward took Percy's arm, "I'll explain in the car, I promise."

"Wait!" Annabeth said.

Mr. Brunner held out a golden pen, "Take this Percy, but only use it in times of great distress."

"This is a pen." Percy said, "What the hell-"

"Let's go." Edward said, pulling his confused human along.

"Do you think we can trust a vampire?" Annabeth asked once they had gone.

Mr. Brunner sighed, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

_Please leave a review, they make me so happy!_


End file.
